


Toxic

by Stray_Lilly



Series: Surrender [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possible emotional manipulation but I'll let you decide for yourself, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: The last thing Changbin expected was for Minho to agree to putting on a show for Jisung. Because that would mean he actually had to do it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin
Series: Surrender [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the Surrender series 💗 I suggest you ready Curiosity and Cornered before reading this one! 💗

“No.”

Minho’s answer had been expected, yet it still stung. Changbin signaled for the bartender to bring his companion another glass of that ridiculously expensive sour-tasting sparkling white wine Minho loved so much. 

“So you’re trying to get me drunk so I say yes,” Minho arched a brow, giving him a sly smile. But he knew very well that wasn’t Changbin’s intention. He had already been tipsy by the time Changbin left his accountancy firm downtown and joined him at the bar, a good thirty minutes away. In that time, Minho had already consumed a fair amount of the bitter wine and was, although he denied it, already drunk.

“Just think about it,” Changbin ignored his quip. “He really wants… He  _ wants _ us to do it.”

Minho snorted. “And I told you, I’m not his personal porn star. Tell him to do a google search if he wants to watch someone getting fucked.”

He hadn’t bothered lowering his voice and Changbin reddened only slightly at the curious glances that came their way. Minho was a lot of things, but subtle and quiet wasn’t on that list – even when alcohol wasn’t involved.

“I don’t know how you can stand it,” Minho went on, chewing on a cheese covered potato wedge and flicking away perfectly styled golden brown bangs. “He’s obviously using you.”

“He’s exploring,” Changbin snapped, emptying the dregs of his beer down his throat. “He’s confused. It’s all new to him.”

Minho’s lips curved into that smile Changbin hated. It was an all-knowing smile, one that that implied Changbin didn’t know something vital.

“What?”

The older man leaned forward, as if to share a secret. “He’s taking advantage of you because he knows how you feel.”

Changbin bellowed out a laugh, slapping his hand on the table. That was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. “You know how clueless Jisung is! I mean, he knows I’ve always found him attractive, but that’s only because he already assumed  _ everyone _ finds him attractive.”

“He knows how you feel about him,” Minho crossed his arms over his chest, adamant that he’d hit the nail on the head. “It’s so fucking obvious.” He was using  _ that _ tone again – the ‘I’m right and you’re wrong’ tone that he used to intimidate people court.

“Oh, yeah?” Changbin challenged. “Tell me  _ one _ thing I’ve done to make it obvious.” 

Minho cleared his throat, straightened in his chair, and began counting on his fingers like he had a whole fucking list. “So the first one that comes to mind was back in college when you used to carry his bag around like a lovesick mule.” Changbin began to flush at the memory. “Best friends don’t do that shit. Best friends say ‘carry your own fucking shit you loser’.”

“I was just –”

Minho held up a finger. “Just let me fucking finish.” Changbin abruptly closed his mouth. “The second thing is that weekly Friday dinner thing you both have going.”

“What’s wrong with going out for dinner every week?” Changbin protested, almost knocking over Minho’s wineglass as he gestured widely. “There’s  _ nothing _ obvious about that!”

“Then why do you always go to that Ethiopian restaurant?”

Changbin gaped. This was absurd. “I –”

“You hate Ethiopian food,” Minho rolled his eyes. “Yet you eat there. Every single week. Because  _ he _ likes it. You think he doesn’t know that? How many fucking times have you complained about that  _ same _ restaurant when we were in college?”

“But – but –” Changbin spluttered. “That doesn’t mean –”

“I’ll tell you what a best friend would do,” Minho knocked back the rest of his wine, and it really wasn’t supposed to be knocked back but when Minho was excited about something, there was no stopping him. “If you were his best friend you would tell him to shove the food down his own throat if he liked it so much instead of forcing it down yours. But you sit there like his little bitch, eating whatever he wants you to eat and he fucking knows it!”

Changbin stared, slack jawed. “Why the fuck are you getting so worked up? Did you just call me –” he snorted out a laugh, “– his  _ little bitch _ ?” 

Minho rolled his eyes but his lips twitched. “Because we’ve all been watching it happen since college and it’s sickening to say the least.”

Changbin stuffed his mouth with pretzels so he wouldn’t have to respond to that. It was a little hard to believe that everyone knew how he felt – that  _ Jisung _ knew. But Jisung wouldn’t use him like this knowing how he felt, would he? 

_ Would he? _

A voice floated into Changbin’s mind, reminding him that Jisung was well aware that he hated Ethiopian food, yet he still insisted that they have it every Friday. But that was food. Sex was different. 

_ Right? _

“Look, I like Jisung. He’s my friend too. But all I’m saying is,” Minho’s voice took on a rare gentleness, and his gaze softened, “don’t let him take advantage of you. You’re going to be the only one suffering.”

“But I’m suffering either way,” Changbin admitted with a long sigh. “Knowing that I have the chance to do the things I’ve always wanted to do and denying myself that… That’s suffering too.”

Minho propped his chin on his hand while he considered this. “You really want your dick inside him, huh? Or his dick inside you? Both?”

Changbin thought it was lucky that the other patrons at the bar were too engrossed in their own conversations to hear this one. 

“You know I do. How many times have I fucking said it?”

“And he’ll only let you if he sees me fucking you first?”

Changbin nodded, running his fingers through his hair, frustration building.

“Okay then.”

He inclined his head, staring, because obviously he’d misheard. Minho didn’t just agree to put on a show for Jisung. 

“When are doing this?” Minho gave him a tired smile. 

Holy fuck. Minho just agreed to put on a show for Jisung.

Jisung spent the entire week pestering Changbin with texts asking if ‘It’s really gonna happen, right?’ and ‘He isn’t gonna change his mind, is he?’

He could practically  _ feel _ Jisung’s excitement radiating in waves through the phone. And the night before Minho was due to visit, Jisung invited himself for a sleepover when he showed up at Changbin’s door with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“I’m so fucking nervous.”

Changbin tried to calm him down, but Jisung’s nerves were not to be contained. He bounced from foot to foot in eagerness, fingers flying to his mouth at every opportunity, his nails getting chewed down until his nail beds were exposed. It was as if  _ he _ was the one going to get fucked by Minho.

“Jisung,” Changbin tore his eyes away from the TV and wrenched the man’s nails away from his mouth for the tenth time that hour. “What’s making you so nervous? You’ve seen Minho and I fucking before.”

“It’s not about watching…” Jisung sighed, holding a cushion to his chest. “It’s just that you… I haven’t been like that with anyone besides you.”

Changbin’s brows drew together as he tried to decipher Jisung’s statement. “You haven’t been like  _ what _ ?”

Jisung made a small noise in his throat and Changbin hoped he wasn’t about to throw up on the couch. “All of our friends have only ever known me as being the straight one.”

“Are you serious?” Changbin stared. “They’re not going to judge you. Why would they? Hyunjin is bi, Minho is –”

“But you all knew before you even started college. And here I am, this grown ass man who still hasn’t figured anything out… Minho’s going to think I’m just – I’m just using you.”

_ Are you? _ Changbin wanted to ask, but lacked the courage. He certainly hoped not. “Why are you so afraid of what Minho thinks?” he asked instead.

“Because you both go way back. He knows you longer than I do. He cares about you. And I actually think he…” Jisung cleared his throat and shook his head. “I just think he’ll be more judgmental than anyone else because he cares about you.”

Changbin couldn’t deny that. Minho had been his roommate at college for two years before he graduated and Jisung took his place. But unlike with Jisung, the boundary between ‘friends’ and ‘more than friends’ had always been flexible with Minho, and Changbin liked it that way. Jisung was a whole other matter. 

“You’re the one who wanted to do this,” Changbin reminded him. “But if you changed your mind, I can tell Minho –”

“There’s a reason why I want to watch you both again,” Jisung admitted, flushing slightly, and rocking back and forth with the cushion still pressed against his chest. “Before I go any further with you, I want to know if – if…” he groaned, and Changbin could tell that he was struggling to explain himself. He took a deep breath and a stream of words left his mouth so fast that Changbin almost didn’t catch any of it. “Maybe-I’m-not-actually-bi-and-I-just-like-watching-you-get-fucked.”

Changbin sat back, the sinking feeling in his chest weighing him down. All he could think of were Jisung’s guttural cries when Changbin’s fingers curled inside him. “Did you not like any of it? Anything we did?” Because honestly that was difficult to believe.

“Of course I did,” Jisung said quickly, his eyes wide. “I liked everything you did to me! But the thing is, I’m just not sure that I – that I need it.” He sounded as confused as Changbin felt. 

“Huh,” Changbin nodded, fingers pulling at the threads on his jeans. “That’s… okay.” But it wasn’t okay. Changbin had never been with anyone in Jisung’s situation before. Every person he’d ever been intimate with had been confident in what they wanted. Changbin himself had accepted his sexuality back in high school. Coming out had been relatively easy for him.

But Jisung... He kept teetering on the precipice of his sexuality, swaying one way and then the other. And that was fine. Changbin understood. It would take time. It was going to be a journey and not all of it was going to be pleasant. Jisung needed him, but Changbin just wasn’t sure his heart would survive that. He wasn’t sure he could survive the ‘maybe’s’ and the disappointment that came along with them.

Later that night, just as his eyelids began to feel heavy, Changbin heard his room door creak open.

“Binnie?”

Changbin rubbed his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. “Jisung? What is it?” He was sure he’d left enough blankets and pillows in the guest bedroom. It did get a bit chilly at night.

He watched as Jisung’s silhouette grew larger as he strode towards the bed, flopping down beside Changbin. 

“I can’t sleep,” Jisung said, his frustration clear in his voice. “I tried to get off too, but I’m too…  _ something _ .”

“You’re too worked up.” Too tired to keep himself propped up, Changbin let his head hit the pillow again. “How the fuck do you expect to get off when you’re stressed out like that?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung grunted.

Changbin wondered for a moment if he really should do it before just giving in and feeling around in the dark until he found Jisung’s hand. “Come here.”

Jisung hesitated but only for a second. “Okay,” the word left his mouth as a squeak, usually indicating that he was either nervous, or excited, or both.

It did strange things to Changbin’s insides. 

He pulled Jisung toward him and arranged them so the young man was snuggled up against him cozily, his head on Changbin’s chest. 

“Go ahead,” Changbin said when he felt Jisung relax into him. “Touch yourself,” he murmured into Jisung’s ear.

He felt him shiver. Then, Jisung slipped his hand into his boxers, freeing his erection and wrapping his hand around his shaft.

Changbin stared up into darkness, holding him loosely against his body as Jisung touched himself. This felt alarmingly natural, the way this ridiculous thing fit in his arms, the way he smelled, the way his breathing hitched when he stroked himself just right. 

The closer to the edge Jisung got, the closer to Changbin he squirmed until his one leg was thrown over Changbin’s and he was gasping into Changbin’s neck. “Tighter,” Jisung demanded breathlessly, and Changbin obliged, tightening his arm around him harder and harder. He was sure it must have hurt, but Jisung moaned and came, shuddering against him.

“I guess I have to get up now,” Changbin commented mildly when Jisung’s breathing evened out and he could feel his cum trickle down his hip. 

“I’ll clean it up,” Jisung muttered, sounding completely out of it. But he showed no inclination to move away, still snuggled up to Changbin. Changbin’s heart was on overdrive and there was no way Jisung couldn’t possibly hear it beating against his chest. 

After a while, Jisung yawned, lifting himself off Changbin. “Do you want me to help you out?”

Changbin’s erection was now straining against his boxers, begging to be freed. But he shook his head. “Nah. I’m going to clean up. Sleep.”

When Changbin had locked himself in the bathroom, he got off to the fresh memories of Jisung’s moans, the tremble of his body, the feeling of his erection pressed against his hip, and the remnants of his cum still on his skin.

And when he peeked into his room, it was filled with the sound of soft snores. He closed the door and made his way to the guest bedroom. He would not allow himself the luxury of sleeping with Jisung tonight.

Fuck, he couldn’t believe he was doing this for Jisung. He couldn’t believe  _ Minho _ was doing this for Jisung. 

The thought made him smile in amusement even as he continued finger-fucking himself. Who knew Minho of all people would be so generous? Changbin looked down at his wantonly spread thighs, his hand, moving between his legs, his hard cock almost touching his abs. He looked like a cock-slut, so eager to have someone’s dick that he was prepping already. It wasn’t that far from the truth, except that it was Jisung’s dick he wanted.

But honestly, Minho preferred having him prepped before they got started. It saved time. Changbin was doing them all a favor and –

At that moment, the door opened and Jisung entered the room, Minho following close behind. Fuck. Both went still in the doorway, just staring, Minho looking amused, and Jisung looking surprised. 

Changbin felt his face become warm, but he didn’t remove his fingers, his gaze locked with Jisung’s, only vaguely aware of the door being shut. Jisung’s dark eyes were wide, his jaw slightly agape. Ever so slowly, his gaze raked over Changbin’s body. It felt like a physical touch, making Changbin’s nipples ache and his hole clench around his fingers. Fuck, why wasn’t Jisung naked and on top of him already?

Oh, that’s right. Because he wanted to watch Minho fuck him first.

“You’re early,” Changbin remarked, gaze moving to observe Minho who had already started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his slender, toned body, his heavy stare focusing in on Changbin.

“I had a cancelation,” Minho shrugged in response, unzipping his fly and letting his slacks drop. His black boxer-briefs followed suit, leaving him gloriously naked.

Licking his dry lips, Changbin pulled his fingers out and lifted his gaze from Minho’s erection to his face. His eyes held something dark and predatory, all traces of humor gone – the tell-tale signs that Changbin was going to get the fucking of a lifetime. 

Changbin moved to sit at the edge of the bed, gaze drifting to Jisung who had seated himself on a chair in the corner of the room, one that Changbin had placed there that morning for this reason. He was dressed in slacks and an oversized blue hoodie that enveloped him like a blanket.

His insides were doing things again. How could he not feel anything for Jisung? It was near impossible.

Minho cleared his throat, garnering Changbin’s attention, but instead of beginning with their customary kiss, Minho turned to Jisung instead. Maybe Changbin wasn’t going to get the fucking of a lifetime.

“Hey, Sung,” Minho beckoned with a finger. “Come here.”

Jisung blinked owlishly, seemingly frozen in place and Changbin didn’t blame him. Although Minho had a smile on his face it was far from friendly. 

“If you want something, you gotta give something,” Minho shrugged, taking a seat on the bed. 

Jisung stood up, and Changbin could almost feel his nerves vibrating. “Uh… Minho, what do you mean…?”

Minho snorted. “What? Can’t you do anything for Changbin?”

“Minho –” Changbin began to protest, but the older man held up a hand to silence him.

“Jisung?” Minho looked at the trembling male expectantly. “You gonna do something?”

To Changbin’s surprise, Jisung clenched his jaw and met Minho’s cold gaze with one of determination. “Yeah, I’m gonna do something.”

It wasn’t as though Jisung hadn’t sucked his dick before, but the sight of him dropping to his knees again made Changbin feel scatterbrained like the world had turned itself upside down and they were living in a parallel universe where everything Changbin had dreamed of was happening, except he hadn’t anticipated that it would happen  _ this _ way.

The wet heat around his cock brought him back to reality, and he stifled a surprised moan. It felt amazing of course, but he couldn’t deny that the visual and mental stimulation far overshadowed Jisung’s efforts. He liked how eager for him Jisung was, eager and  _ sloppy _ , saliva everywhere, as he moved his mouth up and down Changbin’s length, pink lips stretched wide.

Minho sat back, watching them in fascination. Changbin was glad there was no running commentary from him.

He could barely hold himself back. He wanted to ram his cock into Jisung’s throat. He wanted to see those wide, mischievous dark eyes fill with tears, feel Jisung’s throat constrict around his cock. He wanted to slap his cock across Jisung’s face, smearing his pre-cum all over it and then shove his cock into that mouth. He wanted to fist Jisung’s hair and facefuck him until Changbin’s cock was the only thing that existed for him.

But he couldn’t. 

He wouldn’t.

He wasn’t that much of an asshole. He’d never hurt Jisung that way. 

Besides, this wasn’t really sex. Jisung was really just curious. He was aroused because Minho had been pushing his buttons, not because he suddenly had the urge to drop to his knees and suck Changbin off.

When Jisung unexpectedly pulled off his cock, he looked annoyed. “I must be really terrible at this,” he said, squinting at him. “You’re barely even out of breath.”

Was he pouting? Why did he have to be so fucking cute?

Minho replied before Changbin had the chance. “You’re not completely terrible. It’ll just take more to excite him than a very mediocre blowjob.”

Changbin scowled. “Minho, can you not be such an asshole? What the fuck?”

Minho smiled, amused and unbothered. “But I’m just helping out.”

Changbin wondered why he’d taken a liking to Minho. A little too much, actually, or they wouldn’t be in this situation. He had little patience for people he didn’t like. So Minho must have been doing  _ something _ right for him to be there right now, and it wasn’t the sex, although that was pretty good too.

“So what does excite you?” Jisung deliberately ignored Minho, stroking Changbin’s cock absentmindedly, his gaze fixed intently on him.

“What?” Changbin asked, clearing his throat a little.

“What  _ does _ excite you?” Jisung repeated, licking his swollen, pretty lips. “Do you think Minho can just say stuff like that and I’ll do nothing about it? So tell me. What can I do to make this blowjob better than just mediocre?”

Changbin’s mouth twitched as he observed the stubborn, determined expression on Jisung’s face. Cute.

He knew he shouldn’t even consider answering his question. He could never –

“Changbin likes it rough,” Minho met Changbin’s annoyed gaze. “He likes being aggressive. He likes making it hurt when he fucks you.”

Changbin didn’t even blink. He just stared at Minho for a long moment, his face slightly pink. “I hate you,” he muttered, but Minho simply shrugged like he hadn’t just divulged something personal.

Jisung, on the other hand, seemed deep in thought. His Adam’s apple bobbed. “How much?”

“What?” Changbin furrowed his brows.

“How much do you like making it hurt?”

Changbin absentmindedly threaded his fingers through Jisung’s hair as he contemplated his answer. “Not all that much,” he said at last. “I’m not that much of a sadist. Pain for the sake of pain doesn’t do anything much for me. I just like the dynamic, the power trip, you know.”  _ And the feeling of being trusted enough with that power _ , but he didn’t tell Jisung that much, since it was irrelevant in this case.

“Okay,” Jisung said softly. “Let’s do it. How do you want me?”

“How –  _ what _ ?” Changbin’s jaw dropped and his cock, which had softened considerably since Jisung had stopped sucking it, began to noticeably harden again.

“Just relax and let Changbin do all the work,” Minho spoke again, this time winking at Changbin.

Changbin rolled his eyes in response but nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. But Sung, you really don’t have to.”

“I really want to.”

Why was he so fucking stubborn?

Changbin eyed him for a moment before straightening up. He took a deep breath, seated himself on the edge of the bed, cradling Jisung’s face with his hands, watching a lovely blush spread through his face before bringing Jisung’s mouth to his erect cock and feeding it to him. 

Changbin groaned quietly as warmth coated his aching cock. He angled the younger male’s face the way he wanted, at an angle that allowed him to push deeper inside that wet heat. He felt Jisung’s choke slightly, his throat trying to adjust to his considerable length. Changbin hissed at the feeling of incredible tightness around his cock, greedily taking in Jisung’s wide-eyed, overwhelmed expression. Fuck, he looked beautiful with his mouth full of his cock.

He pulled out and thrust back in, and then pulled him closer, demanding more. Jisung whimpered, tears springing to his dark eyes. But he only opened his mouth wider, his eyes slipping shut as Changbin’s cock started fucking into his welcoming, wet mouth.

“Tap me on my knee if you want me to stop,” Changbin reminded him, burying his hands in Jisung’s hair again and yanking him onto his cock to meet his hard thrusts.

But Jisung didn’t tap. He allowed Changbin to use his mouth however he pleased, beautifully pliant and eager to please him. It drove Changbin absolutely fucking crazy. He found himself thrusting into Jisung’s mouth at a dizzying rhythm, half-folded in his effort to get deeper, fuck harder. He curled so far that his chest arched over Jisung’s head, low moans leaving his mouth as Jisung’s throat kept squeezing around him. Fuck, this felt so good, and the choked sounds and whimpers he was making around his cock just turned him on even more.

“Good boy,” Changbin praised him, stroking Jisung’s ears, his cheeks, before settling his hands on Jisung’s throat. He squeezed it slightly and a moan left Jisung’s mouth. It wasn’t a moan of distress. 

Intrigued, Changbin squeezed his throat harder, slamming so deep inside it he could feel his own cock from the outside – oh fucking hell. Changbin’s hips moved faster and faster, his hands squeezing the boy’s neck. Fuck!

He came with a groan, grinding his crotch into Jisung’s face and spilling deep into Jisung’s throat. His orgasm seemed to stretch into forever, his body and voice out of control. It didn’t help that Jisung kept sucking, as if he expected him to come a second time. 

When Changbin managed to open his eyes, he found Jisung between his legs, his cheek pressed against Changbin’s oversensitive cock. Jisung still looked overwhelmed, his eyes closed and his breathing unsteady.

“Was I too rough?” Changbin said with a grimace, brushing his thumb against his cheek. He was. He knew he was. He should apologize. 

“No. You weren’t.” Jisung opened his eyes and fuck, they looked completely gone, glassy and full of lust. Could Jisung really have liked what Changbin did to him? 

His stomach clenching, Changbin threaded his fingers through Jisung’s hair, watching as Jisung’s eyes cleared, little by little.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Jisung nodded, just about managing to catch the bottle of water Minho threw to him. He must have left the room at some point without Changbin even noticing. 

“Ready?” Minho sidestepped around Jisung, a bottle of Changbin’s lube in his head. He’d obviously been impatient because he already a condom on and was now slicking his cock up.

Changbin glanced at Jisung who’d found his way back to his chair, and now slouched back, waiting. “Ready. You know I already prepped.” As if to prove his point, he shifted up on the bed, parting his thighs invitingly.

Minho accepted the invitation, crawling between his legs and propping himself on one elbow. “I hope he enjoys the show,” Minho whispered only for Changbin’s ears. Without waiting for a response, he lined up and pushed inside Changbin in one hard thrust, clenching his jaw as his tight walls enveloped his cock. Changbin made a small sound, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Minho bottomed out and went still, his right hand gripping Changbin’s hip, his teeth gritted. He began with a small, shallow thrust and a moan slipped out of Changbin’s mouth – a shameless,  _ loud _ sound. 

His eyes fluttered open to see Minho looking at him dazedly, his face flushed and eyes completely glassy from arousal. He chanced a look at Jisung who sat with his jaw hanging, eyes transfixed.

And then Minho snapped, slamming hard into Changbin.

Changbin cried out now, his fingers digging into Minho’s ass, aching to have his cock buried deeper inside him. “Minho, more!” he gasped.

Minho didn’t hold himself back anymore. And he wasn’t gentle. His cock pistoned in and out of Changbin in a hard, punishing rhythm that betrayed just how far gone he was. 

As far gone as Changbin.

Part of Changbin, a part now distant, a civilized part, was incredulous of his own behavior. He was enjoying being just a wet hole for Minho to fuck. He enjoyed being fucked the way he liked to fuck. 

His little breathless moans, the occasional grunt from Minho and lewd, slippery, sounds filled the room. Changbin wanted desperately to see Jisung but he couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough and when he did, it was all a blur. 

Minho was fucking him so good. And he clung to Minho, fucking himself back onto his cock roughly and desperately. Their bodies had discovered a primitive, hungry rhythm that they reveled in. The sheer pleasure of it was written all over Minho’s face.

Within minutes, Changbin was a wreck under him, writhing and clawing at his shoulders like a little sex-starved demon, his whines and moans growing in volume. “More, more – ah – please – ah! There! Feels so good, Minho!”

Minho obliged, hitting the same spot again, and again, and again. Changbin could feel his hand tracing the contours of his body, moving up to his chest and –

“Ah fuck!” Changbin arched, crying out.

Minho had pinched his nipple between his fingertips. And then he did it again, and then the other, even harder. 

Changbin whined, pushing back onto Minho’s cock. “Oh god, so good! Love this, don’t stop. Need you – need you so much.”

Fuck. He knew he was embarrassing himself in front of Jisung but at that moment, with Minho’s cock buried inside him, he didn’t give a fuck.

Minho knew him well. Too well. Knew what he liked. Knew what he loved. Knew what drove him crazy. 

“Kiss me,” Minho managed to gasp out, driving his cock into Changbin again and again.

Changbin’s glazed eyes didn’t seem to be able to focus. He reached for Minho blindly, clumsily leaning up to kiss him. The kiss was extremely sloppy but it was incredibly eager.

“Minho, please – need it – please…” 

Of course Minho knew what he was talking about. His hand found its way to Changbin’s throat. Looking Changbin in the eye, he squeezed and slammed hard inside him.

Changbin’s gasped out for air, making a choked sound, his gaze becoming unfocused again. And as Minho’s hips pumped forward at an unrelenting rhythm, pounding Changbin into the mattress, he increased the pressure on his throat.

Changbin was whimpering now, his lungs desperate for air, his face red and his eyes wet, his erection leaking against Minho’s stomach. 

“Wanna come, Binnie?”

Changbin moaned and nodded weakly, his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Minho tightened his fingers around Changbin’s throat. “Then say it.”

“Make…” Changbin croaked out, sounding completely gone. “Make me come.”

Minho growled and thrust harder, giving short, hard stabs against Changbin’s prostate, sweat running down his forehead. He came with a groan, biting at Changbin’s ear and squeezing his throat. “Come for me,” he said, wrapping his other hand around Changbin’s erection. 

Changbin shuddered beneath him, his walls clenching around Minho’s softening cock, and then he was coming, too, wet and sticky on Minho’s stomach, a high-pitched whine leaving his mouth. 

Fuck. So embarrassing. 

Just as Minho slowly began to pull out of him, Changbin dared to look at Jisung, drawing in a breath at the sight of him, his cock in his fist, cum dripping over his knuckles. Fuck. Did he… Did he get off to them?

Minho rolled over, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. He stretched his arms and groaned. “I’m ordering pizza.”

Changbin murmured his agreement, watching the back of Minho leave his bedroom. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt the bed dip.

“Hi.”

He chuckled, his eyes fluttering open again. “Hey, Sung.”

Jisung looked down at him with a wary smile, his eyes roaming over Changbin’s body. “That was uh…” his eyes flickered back up to Changbin’s face. “You…”

Changbin waited patiently for him to find his words. 

“I liked it a lot.”

“Okay?” Changbin waited for him to elaborate. What did that mean? Did he just like watching or –

“And I’d like to do that too. All of it.”

Oh. Good. Great.

“So I was thinking,” Jisung went on, beginning to wring his hands. “Uh…”

“Hm?” Changbin gave him an encouraging smile.

“I was thinking that if we’re going to be doing this – you and I – maybe you should uh… Maybe you shouldn’t be with anyone else.”

Changbin blinked in confusion. “You’re saying you want to be exclusive... Sexually exclusive?” 

“Yeah,” Jisung nodded, his smile more confident now. “Just you and I.”

Changbin could do that. He just wanted Jisung anyway. He and Minho just had this arrangement going because it was convenient. And Changbin would put anything and everything aside for Jisung regardless of what it was or who it was. 

Maybe he was Jisung’s little bitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
